


My real name is not Amber

by Grisen06



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack I guess, F/F, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, POV Third Person, So I was the person saying it sounded like a fic, So Im doing one, and rain, because drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisen06/pseuds/Grisen06
Summary: I made a fic on the 'My real name isn't Amber' thing fro the IFD trivia. You know if you know.
Relationships: Amber/ambercabello
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	My real name is not Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambercabello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercabello/gifts), [Kiwi_Kitty_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Kitty_Cat/gifts).



> I'm gonna send this to Amber and not-Amber so they are fine with me publishing this fic first. It's 99% a joke. You've been warned  
> Note: I have proba ly done a few spelling errors as I try to write fast and my P doesn't always work sooo
> 
> I have now gotten consent from both people this fic is about (Thos to you two: You can ask me to remove it at any given moment) and ambercabello said her username here is ambercabello (God I just realised I spellt that wrong this whole fic)  
> Now reposted with both persons tagged in the gifted to field

Amber and Amber had been a team for the whole night and was killing it at the pub games. The people around maybe got one or two answers right but they stood out with a streak of 9 together when Caludia, the host, started anouncing the winners.

Of course it was them.

Now these two girls had bonded over both of their name tags for the day having Amber on them. One with just Amber and one with ambercabello. This made the victory extra good as everyone in the pub started cheering for the two as they hugged in the middle of the bar.

The guests quickly started to draw themself away from the bar and to the tables that was spread around the room, leaving the two of them alone at the bar with the second placer. Their name tag said Hikaru6 and they were by no means bad. Just less fortunate.

"So Amber, what dragged you to the bar tonight?" Amber asked, dragging out the other girls name. The second Amber, or the ambercabello Amber, seemed to tense at this and quickly exused herself, going to stand outside.

Amber-Amber looked after her confused and then looked over to the bartender who just shrugged, taking that as a signal to walk after her.

"Hey Amber, what's wrong?" she asked, hair getting wet fast from the rain. The other girl looked at her before taking a breath.

"My name isn't Amber" She said, causing the actual Amber to gasp. "I thought we had a CONNECTION?" she almost screamed back, causing Not-Amber to flinch. Real Amber turned away from the girl. Hadn't they bonded over having the same name?

Not-Aber then grabbed her arm, quickly spinning her around before pulling her face down for a kiss. It was short and Amber didn't have time to kiss back as the girl quickly withdrew.

That's when they was they had gotten photographed by some of the members that had played in the bar earlier, causing them both to blush before the people inseide shooed them on to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this was written on my tiredness and exitment from teh IFD and isn't proof read at all.


End file.
